Nora
This character was created by Rebekah and can be found here On the surface Nora is just your regular demon, possibly a little stronger than most black eyes thanks to an inherrent connection to her abilities right off the bat been a practicer of magic before she was murdered, but what she does with her time nowadays isn't really what the big leagues downstairs probably invisioned for their employees. She's an information dealer, a completely neutral element in this ever changing world of opposing forces going for eachothers throats. She's happy to take anyones business, as long as they have a way to pay and they're not trying to kill her. She does her best to stay out of the radar of heaven, hell and everything in between because if she's honest, nothing they're doing paticularly appeals to her, she likes her life and intends to keep it the way it is. Before Hell Nora was born in Antrim to a fairly wealthy merchant and his wife, Whilst she was born in the time at which Christianity had started to become the predominant religion in Ireland, her family were pagan and she herself grew up free willed and headstrong in her beliefs and ideals and though her father was not always an affectionate man where his daughter was concerned, she was never wanting for anything. These things combined made her both selfish with her possessions and time and distant with her affections as she though her mother tried her best, and was gentle and caring, Nora never really learned how to love others, as both Aislyn and Caleb were always so busy. Her teenage years are cloudy at best but she remembers getting involved with the occult, neglecting her beliefs and principles in favour of the thrill and excitements of the unknown, a rebellious act in an attempt to get her fathers attention, and this lead to the discovery that she was extremely proficient at anything that involved stealth and scouting out information, stealing supplies etc. This is also where she met the young man who would ultimately become her downfall. Young and idealistic, she thought that she had genuinely found love with Aedan, the leader of the group she had joined as although he was cruel hearted and short tempered, he was also extremely manipulative, and kept her close by offering her the illusion of love and affection, whittling down her headstrong personality until he had begun to mold her into what he wanted. Gradually he would have her do more and more dangerous things, stealing things that were required for specific rituals as well as performing more dangerous ones as time wore on. As time wore on she began to realise he was using her, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop loving him, stop making the stupid decisions that constantly put her life at risk and guaranteed her place in hell with each passing deed. Her slow decline into a world of lying and cheating and darkness was mostly ignored by her parents and that only served to give her less of a reason to stop, which Aedan encouraged and fed with false promises and affection. In the weeks before her death tensions were high between them, as Nora had begun to question what they were doing and the methods by which Aedan obtained what he wanted, as she had witnessed first hand how ruthless this man she thought she loved was when he was determined to get what he wanted. Nora berates herself even now for how she died. Looking back now she sees how obviously stupid and blind she had been, she should’ve seen Aedan thought of her as nothing but a tool to use at his discretion. But she didn’t, and on the night of her 20th birthday it’d cost her her life. Unaware that her usefulness was coming to an end - having injured herself and almost gotten caught - Nora did not protest when Aedan coaxed her out one night, telling her that he had something special planned for her. This wasn’t strictly a lie, as he had planted rumours about Nora and her family, how they refused to bow to embrace their new religion and practised witchcraft, planning to curse the townspeople. He led her into a trap, where some of the Christian leaders and their followers were lying in wait, and managed to sweet talk her into using some of her simple magic, as the young girl had an affinity for the natural power within her. The ambush was sprung then and she was captured, Aedan playing the disappointed lover very well as he accepted his payment for bringing her to them whilst she was speechless in the face of his betrayal and the jeers of her captors. Come morning she was sitting in the middle of the town square, badly beaten and unable to move or defend herself when it was declared that she and her family would be stoned as an example for anyone else who thought they were above the will of God. She didn’t die quickly like her parents did, she clung to life as rocks were hailed upon her, her eyes finding the figure in the crowd they’d been seeking. Aedan watched with a slight smile as she finally gave in, surrendering herself to death willingly. In Hell and Up Top Upon finding herself in hell Nora was tortured extensively for hundreds of years [hell time], eventually kick-starting her transformation into a demon until she couldn’t take the torture any more and gave in, beginning to torture souls as her only option for getting off the rack. She didn’t do this for long, as her method was cold, ruthless, methodical and brought about as little pain as she could manage, therefore was not suited to rack work. This eventually led to her being sent up as a scout to cause as much mayhem and trouble as she possibly could whilst observing the changes in humanity and the different ways they could possibly be influenced in the future. Her first meatsuit was a farm girl who had taken an unfortunate tumble down a steep incline, and though she was barely clinging to life her soul was getting ready to depart. Nora, feeling sympathy for her, tried her best to comfort her, coaxing the soul to leave and promising that she would be all right. Once her soul had gone Nora quickly inhabited the body, sifting through the memories imprinted there and identifying the farm girl as ‘Nora Malone’. It was from this day that Nora was known as such, leaving her old name behind with her old life and setting off on her mission. She travelled extensively during this time, taking in the world and after so long in hell, finally gaining back a little of her humanity. She dutifully obeyed orders however, subtly disrupting the balance of situations so they would end in arguments, fights, even a small war on one occasion. And all this time she was collecting contacts, making sure people owed her favours, because she had decided that she liked this world, and messing with humans was a lot of fun, so if anything ever happened to disrupt it, she wanted to be ready. Nora never directly killed anyone in this time, preferring to medal in the affairs of man and have them turn on each other, or play on their faults, sins like greed and lust, which wasn’t all that hard but she found it entertaining anyway. She was there for a significant period of time and she heard many things, gathering and storing information, making contacts with other demons, some humans and other entities. Realizing she could do something with this information, she started up her own little business, selling information to whoever wanted it, no matter who they were or what faction or side they were on. It was around this time that she began to keep a book, a simple leather bound tome that was laced with enchantments, meaning that whatever information she heard, collected and discovered would automatically be recorded in the book, giving her something to look back on when needed. Then, in the mid 17th Century she got word of a new demon on the scene, a crossroader by the name of Crowley. He’d been kicking up a stir in hell and she found it intriguing. She herself had never really wanted for power, preferring the freedom of working up top and doing as she pleased for the most part, but this demon, this demon was climbing ranks faster than she’d ever seen and upon meeting him, found he was charming and witty to boot. Carefully, she struck up an accord with him, offering her services as a bodyguard of sorts, because she had more experience than all of this other demon lackeys combined and from then on she protected him, built up an accord with him and gained contacts through him as he had a lot of deals with many different people. As time wore on Nora found that her affinity for animals extended to hellhounds, when Crowley asked if she would look after them, as he had a business deal that would take him away for a long period and he didn’t trust any of the less experienced demons with his precious pups. She agreed readily, finding something of a calling in tending to the hounds. After this, she mostly spent her time as caretaker for the hellhounds, continuing to collect any information she could for later use. Aside from her own dealings Nora was loyal to Crowley for decades, only slipping from his service when she’d decided he was getting just a little too power hungry for his own good, and that it could not end well. During the time that she was partially still working for Crowley she was also setting up the foundation for her business, selling and buying information from whoever she could. She’d been at it for decades and was well established, even had her own place up top and a long list of clients when the apocalypse trouble started up. She’d heard whispers, knew of the Winchesters and that somehow Crowley and Lilith were big players in this game and not wanting to get involved she went to ground somewhat, still conducting her business but leaning more towards helping hunters and other humans than her own kind, whom she had never been fond of to begin with. She would never be one to admit it freely but she had grown extremely fond of the world exactly how it was and didn’t want to see it change into a mirror hell. For the last couple of years she'd been keeping herself off the radar, though her feelers were out and a metaphorical ear was pressed to the ground so she was aware of everything that was going on during this time. She just wasn't willing to become involved with it. When Crowley proclaimed himself King of Hell, Nora, who had been occasionally dropping by the farm to check on the hounds, took a couple of the pups from the latest litter and took them home with her to raise as her own, not wanting to see them forgotten and left to their own devices. They are currently residing with her and her cat in their residence just outside Carson City. Biography 'Personality' She’s pretty laid back for a demon. Nora would much rather mess with humans in a non lethal way than she would actually harm any of them. She’s not past it, obviously, she’s a demon. But if the choice is there, she tends to prefer non lethal means of screwing with people. She’s a naturally untrusting and cautious being, making her ideal for the business she partakes in. She’s no stranger to the thrill of playing both sides, and is constantly in a delicate balancing act to keep her superiors happy and provide information to those who are willing to pay. She dislikes forming strong bonds with people, and often deflects with sarcasm and sass. Despite the easy going attitude and good sense of humour, Nora’s no pussy cat. She can be brutal, cold and merciless when called upon, and it would be advised never to try and swindle her out of anything, the results are never good. She does have some semblance of a conscience and can actually be quite empathetic, even kind at times if you happen to strike a chord with her personally. Her Vessels/Meatsuits One important thing that should be noted about Nora’s choice of vessel, meatsuit etc, is that she will never inhabit a body that still possesses a soul. All of her meatsuits have been barely alive and their souls have departed before she inhabits the body. It is a personal decision that she will never break from. She has had a couple of meatsuits in her time, her original and first was destroyed when she ran awry of an angry mob during the fifteen hundreds, not one of her finer moments but something she couldn’t escape from. Her second was exorcised by a hunter she’d failed to get away from just after she’d started working for Crowley and she didn’t really have much of a desire to get it back. Instead she found and inhabited her current meatsuit, a Jane Doe from the New York City hospital. Nora knows very little about her meatsuit, only the very vague memories left behind by the soul that inhabited it before her. She can speak Some Tibetan because it was Jane Doe’s mother tongue, leading her to believe she must have emigrated to America at some point in the last decade or so. She rather likes this body, and she intends to keep it so please, no exorcisms or stabbing with the demon killing knife or angel blades Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Demons Category:Female Character Category:OC Category:Cat Lovers Category:TheSnailQueen